DS9 Season 5 DVD
| date2 = | date2S = | rating = | reference = | year = 2373 | cover2 = DS9 Season 5 DVD-Region 2.jpg | cover2S = DS9 slimpack season five.jpg | menu = DS9 Season 5 DVD menu.jpg }} Star Trek: Deep Space Nine – The Complete Season Five is a DVD release containing all of the episodes which were broadcast during the series' fifth season. Summary From the DVD booklet: :Welcome to the fifth year of the adventures of Deep Space Nine, remote and abandoned Cardassian outpost stationed on the very edge of the known universe. :It is 2373. :Unknown to Starfleet, a massive Dominion fleet is assembling in the Gamma Quadrant ready to come pouring through the Bajoran wormhole and wreak havoc on the forces of the Alpha Quadrant. :Focusing on the suspected infiltrator in the Klingon Command, Starfleet officers surgically altered to appear as Klingons will penetrate to the inner circle of the Klingon Chancellor and discover the truth behind the suspicion. :The Emissary of the Prophets, Benjamin Sisko, will prevent Bajor from joining the Federation. :The crew of the will be transported back in time to meet with the crew of Captain Kirk's . :The entire Ferengi economy will be rocked by the result's of one bartender's involvement in the arms trade. :And a small Starfleet team will find themselves imprisoned by the Jem'Hadar in the Gamma Quadrant, where they will discover the depth of Dominion infiltration in the Alpha Quadrant. :Finally, alerted to the presence of the Dominion fleet, Starfleet will follow a course of action that will leave the Bajoran wormhole inaccessible. :The cost is the loss of Station Deep Space Nine to enemy troops. Episodes Special Features *'Trials and Tribble-ations: Uniting Two Legends' – Traces the origins of the episode. *'Trials and Tribble-ations: A Historic Endeavor' – An examination of the technical challenges involved in the episode's creation. **Blending Scenes **A new Enterprise **Deep Space Station K-7 *'Crew Dossier: Miles O'Brien' – Includes interviews with Colm Meaney, who played Miles O'Brien throughout DS9's run, as well as in fifty-five episodes of TNG. *'Inside DS9 with Michael Okuda' – Art supervisor Michael Okuda presents a tour of the Promenade and reveals the inside jokes that can be found there. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season 5' – Michael Westmore discusses make-up designs for: **Klingon transformations in **Scars and Bruises **Jem'Hadar **Trills *'Deep Space Nine Sketchbook: John Eaves' – A look at the designs of futuristic technology, presented by John Eaves. (Region 2 only) *'The Ferengi Culture' – A featurette about the development of the Ferengi through the series. (Region 2 only) *'Photo Gallery' *'Section 31' – Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Rene Auberjonois (Odo) interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 02: Rene Auberjonois interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 03: Robert Hewitt Wolfe interview (regarding his five years on the series) **Hidden File 04: Nana Visitor interview (regarding her pregnancy during filming) **Hidden File 05: Nana Visitor interview (regarding ) **Hidden File 06: Ronald D. Moore interview (regarding Klingons and the episode ) **Hidden File 07: Chase Masterson (Leeta) interview (regarding Robert Picardo and ) **Hidden File 08: Armin Shimerman (Quark) interview (regarding Ferengi prosthetics and Ishka) **Hidden File 09: J.G. Hertzler (Martok) interview (regarding Martok) **Hidden File 10: Jeffrey Combs (Tiron, Brunt, Weyoun) interview (regarding his characters) The special features that were lacking on the regular Region 1 releases, were for that region only available as a "retailer exclusive" on a separate disc through the Best Buy retail chain store. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/rixgrafixforums/star-trek-best-buy-bonus-dvds-t795.html Background information The region 1 artwork on the discs features a fleet of Jem'Hadar ships flying in formation. The region 2 artwork on the discs features various characters from the season: *Disc one – Benjamin Sisko as Jodmos *Disc two – Grilka *Disc three – James T. Kirk and a Tribble *Disc four – Arandis *Disc five – Nog *Disc six – Keiko O'Brien *Disc seven – Zek Trivia * On the Region 2 release, the back of the case containing disc 3 (with the 4 episodes , , and ) contains a strangely out of place image of Kes lying on the main Sickbay bed, aboard Voyager. * In the episode menu for , the sound is tribbles purring instead of the usual computer noises. |sprev=DS9 Season 4 DVD|next= |next2=''Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Mega Cube''|snext=DS9 Season 6 DVD}} de:DS9 DVD-Box Staffel 5 sr:ДС9: Сезона 5 (ДВД)